Reminiscence
by Icefire149
Summary: Every thing is peaceful in Crystal Tokyo. But Serena is not happy, why? Reminiscence with her as she thinks about her life choices. sorry not the best summary, please read and review!


**Icefire149 here! This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic! Yay! Historical moment. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon, I really wish I did though**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Reminiscence**

It was a quiet and peaceful day, actually every day in Crystal Tokyo was like this. In the empty ball room sat Crystal Tokyo's queen. The rays of sunlight coming threw the windows made her golden hair sparkle. Her hair was in her favorite dumpling looking hair style. Her usually bright blue eyes were distant, a sad expression on her face.

No one was there to distract her, so she became lost in her thoughts.

***

My life has been like a fairytale. I grew up in a normal family, I have wonderful friends, and a handsome boyfriend. Who knew that it was never going to be normal. I became Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, my friends became my loyal scouts, and my handsome boyfriend turned out to be my prince charming. He was my love in my past life and was destined to be my love now.

But did I make the right choices? I saved the world countless times and I would do it again in a heartbeat. Am I happy in this world? I'm happy that I have my daughter Rini. I wouldn't ever give her up. But did I make all of my life decisions on what I wanted or because I knew what I was destined to do? Did I let that knowledge set my future in stone?

I'll admit it, I wasn't a bright child. I would rather sleep and eat than pay attention in school. I didn't begin paying attention to my school work until everything sunk in. Everything I went through matured me. In the many battles I fought in I saw my friends die right before my eyes. Even though they are alive and well, I still can never un-see those deaths. That pain never fades, and it made me want to strive for a better future for my scouts and my daughter.

But it only makes me wonder, did I do everything for my best future? It brings me back to that one question, am I really happy? I love Darien, I really do, but he has hurt me so many times. He's broken up with me quite a few times and then after telling me that he loves me he leaves for college in America, and this is after the fight with Galaxia. When he left that second time I just knew I was drowning. One day I asked myself how I survived it the first time, and I had only one answer: Seiya. And I just knew that I wouldn't resurface.

I think the last time I truly smiled, besides when I saw my daughter's face for the first time, was when I was with Seiya. It wasn't until he was gone that I realized how much I need him. How much I love him.

But what could I do? Everyone knew my future was with Darien. Why couldn't my prince had been Seiya? Why? He would never hurt me, not even in his wildest dreams would he hurt me. But honestly what could I do? My destiny was to keep earth safe, for my friends, everyone on this planet. Should I have left it all and gone to find him? If only he knew that the day he left he took my heart with him.

Am I being selfish? Am I being stupid? Could I really just give up everything to run away to him? What about everyone I love? This is there planet too, and its my job to protect it.

I just wish I had a picture, just one picture of Seiya. I miss his smile, the shine in his eyes, even his ego. The only things I got are the memories in my head and the little pink teddy bear he won at the amusement park.

I love that teddy bear. Every time I look at it I can almost hear his voice calling, "Dumpling!" I remember the day Rini saw me hanging onto it.

_"Mama?" she said. Rini was just a little girl, not even five yet. _

_I looked at her, a warm smile spreading across my face._

_"Mama, where did you get that teddy bear?" she asked, curiosity sparkled in her eyes._

_"A very dear friend gave it to me. Here you can play with it. Just be careful with it." I said, slowly handing it to her._

_Her eyes grew wide as she took it from my hand. Then her gaze met mine as she asked, "What's his name?"_

_The question, innocent enough made me freeze. Without realizing it I said, "Seiya"_

_Rini smiled and skipped off, not knowing the significance of my answer. _

To this day I still don't know why I said Seiya. I'm just happy that the teddy bear made Rini happy. But I did get some accusing looks from the scouts and Darien after hearing Rini publicly calling the teddy bear Seiya.

"But am I happy? I wish with every fiber of my being that I was. I just miss him so much. I just wish I could tell Seiya that I love him." Tears began flooding over in my eyes. My heart ached.

"Dumpling, if I knew you felt that way I would have come back sooner."

I froze. The voice was so familiar and made my breath stop. I turned to face the direction of the source.

Am I dreaming? There he stood just mere feet from me. His body, his fine facial features were more mature. His long black hair was still in a ponytail but it was much longer than I remembered. But his eyes said that he was still the sweet, caring, egotistical, Seiya I remember.

"Seiya?" the words fell from my lips as tears ran rapidly down my face.

He smiled and said, "The one and only."

"Why come back now?" I whispered.

"The other starlights thought I would get over you, but the pain never faded. I never stopped loving you. I wanted nothing more than to come back seconds after we left earth. My princess finally decided that I was relieved of my starlight duty. It was time for me to be happy." he said softly, bringing a smile to my lips.

And before I knew it I was in his arms, never wanting to let go.

The End


End file.
